Sex and true Love
by Black-Nami
Summary: Harry ist gelangweilt von seine training und macht sich auf den weg in die biblioteck um dort etwas abwechslung zu finden


Harry war kurz davor zu explodieren. Genervt vom heutigen Training, schnappte er seine Sachen und verschwand aus dem Quidditchstadion. Seine Teammitglieder warfen ihm böse Blicke zu, doch das interessierte Harry nicht. Es war ein schlechtes Training. Bevor er ganz aus dem Quidditchstadion verschwan, drehte er sich um, und sagte: „Ihr müsst noch mehr und härter trainieren!"  
Schnurstracks ging er durch das Schlossportal.

„Was sollte das denn Harry?", fragte Ginny die ihn am Schlosstor abfing.  
„Ihr könnt den Quaffel nicht richtig halten, geschweige denn werfen. Wie sollen wir denn da bitte den Quidditchpokal gewinnen?", sagte er wütend, schob Ginny beiseite und ging in die Bibliothek.  
Wie konnte er nur seiner Hauslehrerin zustimmen den Posten als Quidditchkapitän zu übernehmen?  
Er war gut als Spieler, und unter Oliver Woods Führung hatte er auch alles gegeben. Das galt für jeden im Team. Doch das, was dein Team derzeit anstellte konnte man nun wirklich nicht mehr als Spielen bezeichnen.  
Harry war im siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts.  
Er hatte nur noch wenige Monate, dann würde er die Schule verlassen und endlich seine Ausbildung zum Auror antreten können.  
Nach Dumbledores Tod überlegte er, ob er überhaupt noch die Kraft und den Wunsch hätte Hogwarts zu beenden, doch als er ein Gespräch mit Remus führte, wurde ihm einiges klar.  
Gut, seine Vergangenheit war nicht die Beste.  
Er musste gegen einen Wahnsinnigen kämpfen, der ihn immer noch auf den Fersen war, und selbst wenn er versuchte, sich in sein Liebesleben zu flüchten, wurde er immer wieder enttäuscht. 

Beispielsweise mit Cho im fünften Jahr.  
Er hatte sich schon im vierten Jahr in sie verliebt. Jetzt jedoch wusste er, es war nur Schwärmerei.  
Sie war wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen, doch ihre ständig wechselnden Launen und ihre herum Heulerei konnte er nicht lange ertragen.  
Doch wenn er so nachdachte, war Cho eigentlich das Beste, was er mit seinen damals 15 Jahren erleben konnte.  
Er wahrte den Schein sie nur geküsst zu haben. Was ja auch stimmte, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Doch was selbst seine besten Freunde nicht wussten war, dass er mit Cho sein erstes Mal erlebt hatte.  
Nach ihr hatte er einige, nicht bedeutsame Affären gehabt.  
Selbst von all den Mädchen, die er im fünften und sechsten Jahr im Bett hatte, wussten seine besten Freunde Hermine und Ron nichts.  
Und dann war da noch Ginny letztes Jahr.  
Ginny war wirklich ein nettes Mädchen. Doch er kannte sie seit sie 10 Jahre alt war. Und sie war die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes.  
Er konnte sich keine Beziehung oder etwas anderes als eine gute Freundschaft mit ihr vorstellen. Nichtsdestotrotz war er im letzten Jahr mit ihr zusammen. Freiwillig konnte man es nicht nennen. Sie hatte ihn mit Hilfe eines Liebestrankes so verzaubert, dass er der Meinung war, sie zu lieben. Doch es gab Tage, an denen sie sich nicht sahen, und er sie nicht vermisste. Ginny sah nach einer Weile ihren Fehler ein, und verabreichte Harry den Liebestrank nicht mehr.  
Alles in allem hatte Harry einfach kein Glück mit Frauen.  
Er sah nicht schlecht aus. Er trug immer noch seine alte Brille, die er zu schätzen wusste, und seine schwarzen Haare waren genauso wirr wie immer. Doch er hatte, seitdem er bei Remus wohnte, mehr auf sein Aussehen geachtet.  
Vier Ohrringe ließ er sich aus einem Impuls heraus stechen, und hatte sich auch noch eine Tätowierung auf seinen Arm machen lassen.

Doch seit einiger Zeit hatte er immer so ein, für ihn nicht erklärbares, Gefühl im Magen, wenn er seine beste Freundin Hermine sah.  
Sie war eine wirklich zu einer schönen Frau geworden. Ihre Haare trug sie nun etwas länger und sie schminkte sich neuerdings, was ihr ausgesprochen gut stand.  
Immer wenn er an sie denken musste, verzog sich das Gefühl in seinen Magen und schien sich in seine untere Region zu manifestieren.

Es musste seine Gefühle unterdrücken. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, während er an sie dachte. So gab er seiner Lust und sein Verlagen bei anderen Mädchen nach, die nur darauf warteten, von Harry Potter flachgelegt zu werden.

Gut, es gab sehr viele Gerüchte in Hogwarts, das Harry ein unverbesserlicher Frauenheld war, und mit jeder ins Bett ginge, die sich ihm anbot.  
Doch Hermine glaubte es nicht. Sie war der Meinung, dass zu viel erzählt wurde. Das machte Harry Angst. Wie würde sie reagieren, wüsste sie wie er wirklich ist?


End file.
